jurassicparkbuilderfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyneria
Battle Weakness: Swipe Battle Class: Gold Diet: Crustaceavore Hyneria is a genus of prehistoric predatory lobe-finned fish that lived during the Devonian period around 360 million years ago. The genus name Hyneria is a reference to the village of Hyner, Pennsylvania, near where the first specimen was found. The species epiphet H. lindae is derived from the name of the wife of Keith Stewart Thomson, who described this fish. Hyneria was a large fish, estimated at 2.5 m (8.2 ft) in total length, its skull had heavy, ornamented dermal bones and its lower jaw was relatively long and shallow, the teeth were stout with those of the premaxilla forming fangs. Its body was covered by cycloid scales. It had large sensory canals to aid in detection of possible prey, as the freshwater environment it inhabited likely was murky and had low visibility. Hyneria Facebook Promotion.png|Hyneria Facebook Promotion Hyneria in Market.png|Hyneria in Market Hyneria Initial Message.png|Hyneria Initial Message Hyneria First Evolution Message.png|Hyneria First Evolution Message Hyneria Second Evolution Message.png|Hyneria Second Evolution Message Hyneria Third Evolution Message.png|Hyneria Third Evolution Message hyneria_lvl1.png|Hyneria Level 1 Hyneria Level 10.png|Hyneria Level 10 Hyneria Level 20.png|Hyneria Level 20 Hyneria Level 30.png|Hyneria Level 30 Hyneria Level 40 2.png|Hyneria Level 40 The original fossils came from two localities in Pennsylvania, United States, one found between the villages of North Bend and Hyner and another near Emporium. They consisted of a disarticulated partial skull and fragments of the shoulder girdle. The fossils were found in the Catskill Formation of the Red Hill Shale, dating to the upper Devonian. These were the only remains known until 1993 when a renewed collecting effort discovered abundant new material. Hyneria is considered the largest and most common lobe-finned fish found in the Red Hill Shale Information | valign="top" | Initial Message:'Air bladders inside the Hyneria would serve as primitive lungs allowing it to survive for short periods outside of water. '''First Evolution Message:'Although it is popularly represents slithering toward the earth, it is much more likely that it was only powerful fins. 'Second Evolution Message:'Hyneria was a predator of other fish including sharks and prehistoric amphibians. 'Third Evolution Message:'Despite misleading reports of Hyneria being over 7 meters long, most real speciments come in around 4 meters or the size of two Christmas trees. |} Level-Based Stats * Total Crustaceans to Max: 1,180,000 '''Hyneria Level 40 'Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture' Hyneria Level 40 Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture.png 'Hyneria in Battle' Hyneria Battle 0.png Hyneria Battle 1.png Hyneria Battle 2.png Hyneria Battle 3.png Hyneria Battle 4.png Hyneria Battle 5.png Hyneria Battle 6.png Hyneria Battle 7.png Hyneria Battle 8.png Hyneria Battle 9.png Hyneria Victory 1.png Hyneria Victory 2.png Hyneria Victory 3.png Hyneria Victory 4.png Hyneria Victory 5.png Hyneria Victory 6.png Hyneria Victory 7.png Hyneria Victory 8.png Hyneria Victory 9.png 'Hyneria Level 40 Pictures' Hyneria Level 40 1.png Hyneria Level 40 2.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Aquatic Park Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Aquatic Crustaceavores Category:Animals in Gold Battle Class Category:Animals weak to Swipe Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:DNA Rescue Animals